


Little Moments

by wazoskis



Series: moments [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, No Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazoskis/pseuds/wazoskis
Summary: It’s about noon when Darcy sees the skinny pit bull tied up outside of the abandoned convenience store behind the apartment building where she and Monica live... Checking her watch, she can see that Monica won’t be back home for another five hours, which gives her plenty of time to try and figure out how to convince her girlfriend that yes, they do in fact need a dog.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Series: moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176641
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It’s about noon when Darcy sees the skinny pit bull tied up outside of the abandoned convenience store behind the apartment building where she and Monica live. Glancing around to see if its owner is anywhere nearby, she cautiously makes her way towards the dog. He doesn’t snap at her though, like most would expect, rather simply look up at her with big, defeated eyes. Her heart melts at the sight of the poor creature, and she extends her hand out to allow him to get used to her scent. The dog, despite all the physical signs that hint that he was abused by his previous owners, seems to trust her almost immediately, extending his head and hitting her hand with it, as if he were asking for her to pet him. 

She kneels down to get closer to the dog and gently pets his head, to which he lightly wags his tail. “Who left you here?” Darcy obviously gets no answer, and she’s pretty sure she doesn’t want the answer, for the previous owner’s sake, of course. When he lays his head on her lap, that’s all the confirmation Darcy needs to untie the dog and take him back to the apartment. Checking her watch, she can see that Monica won’t be back home for another five hours, which gives her plenty of time to try and figure out how to convince her girlfriend that yes, they do in fact need a dog. 

When Darcy gets back up to the apartment with the dog trailing behind her, she opens the door and motions for the dog to go in. He hesitates, sitting at the door instead. “You’re allowed inside, Bud.” Still refusing to go inside, Darcy sighs and leaves the door open while she goes to the kitchen to grab a slice of ham from where she was in the middle of making her lunch. She brings it back to the dog, who, enticed by his new treat, quickly enters the apartment. He jumps up onto the couch and wags his tail expectantly. Laughing at how cute the creature is, Darcy tosses the ham to him. Monica is going to just have to accept the dog at this point, because Darcy has no clue how she’ll surrender him to an animal shelter if she has to. 

As Darcy goes to the kitchen table to start making a list of all the things she is going to need for the dog, he finds a blue blanket on the couch and curls up underneath it, paws just barely visible. She notices, and smiles. Sitting on top of the table (because who needs chairs anyways) Darcy grabs her laptop and opens a new tab, ignoring the write up she’s supposed to be working on, and starts searching for the prices of all the dog necessities: food, bowls, toys, a bed, she writes down every absolute and even some extras. From the look of the state the dog is in, he deserves a few superfluous things. 

Darcy is ninety percent done with the list when the front door opens and in walks Monica. It’s only when there’s light bark coming from the couch that Darcy looks up and sees her. She quickly checks the time, and sees that Monica shouldn’t even be back for another hour. “You’re home early,” she quickly says as she closes the laptop and sets it to the side. 

“Something wrong with that?” Monica asks as she sets her bag down. She looks up at her and confusion spreads across her face. “Why are you sitting on the table?”

“It’s comfortable,” Darcy says, glad that the conversation has shifted slightly. 

“Right…” Monica glances around, clearly sensing that something is off. From the expression on her face, she can’t figure out what it is. “You’re acting weird, Darcy” she finally says. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” It’s a little too quick, and Monica notices. “I mean… I didn’t do anything.”

Monica nods, clearly not believing her. “I’m going to go change out of these uncomfortable work clothes, and then we’ll talk.” 

Darcy sighs and as she jumps off of the table, she hears Monica yell from the other room, “Hey Darcy, did you hear a dog too when I came in or am I just hearing things?”

She glances over at the dog, who has now stuck his head out from under the blanket. “Busted,” she whispers to him. He tilts his head in response. 

It isn’t long before Monica comes back out wearing a sweatshirt and shorts. She quickly kisses Darcy on the forehead, which causes Darcy’s face to heat up slightly, before flopping down on the couch and staring directly at the dog. If she wasn’t so worried about Monica’s potential reaction to seeing him, Darcy would have started laughing at the fact that it looks like she’s having a staring contest with the dog. “So I wasn’t just hearing things.” 

“Nope,” Darcy says as she sits on the floor, facing Monica and the dog. 

“Where’d you get him?” 

“Outside the abandoned convenience store.” 

Monica’s eyes widen. “He was just left there?” 

“Yep… Now I know what you’re going to say-” 

“You want to keep him?” Monica interrupts. She knows her too well. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Monica smiles at the dog, who has now curled up next to her.

“Seriously? Wow…” Darcy gets up and grabs her laptop. “I thought I was going to have to convince you. I made a whole list of everything we would need and budgets for everything and I even have an article about how having a dog can be really beneficial for both of us and help with all of the shit we’re dealing with and-” she rambles as she shows Monica all of the tabs she has open.

“Darcy, relax. I think it’s a great idea.” Monica rolls her eyes and lightly laughs. 

A wide grin spreads across Darcy’s face. She jumps up and practically attacks Monica with hugs, causing the dog to jump up and off of the couch, and they’re both laughing and smiling. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Her head is resting on Monica’s shoulder and they’re both watching the dog, who is now laying on the floor staring up at him. 

“He needs a name,” Monica says. “You’ve thought of any?” 

Darcy sighs. “Only one, but I’m unsure due to the negative connotations with it.” 

“Spill.” 

“Hex…” As soon as the word gets out, Monica stares at her and the dog perks his ears up. 

“Hex? You want to name him after the anomaly?” The dog jumps up onto the couch again and sits on the blanket. 

“Hey I said I was unsure about it,” she says defensively. “He seems to like it though.” Darcy motions to him.

“Hex,” Monica hesitates for a second. The dog barks in response, wagging his tale. “It’s not a bad name, and he does seem to like it.” 

“Maybe it’ll be good for us, associating that name with something positive instead of negative,” Darcy says, staring up at Monica.

“Maybe.” Monica smiles at her. “Well Hex, looks like you’re going to need some new things.” Hex barks again and jumps off of the couch, wagging his tail.  
“I’ll grab the list,” Darcy says as she stands up. Monica’s hand lingers on her arm for a second before she gets up too. 

“I get to pick dinner though,” she says while grabbing shoes and a bag. 

“Deal.”  
+++ 

The next morning the sun wakes Darcy before Monica’s alarm. She stares at the blurry ceiling, debating whether or not even trying to go back to sleep is worth it. It’s quiet in the apartment, with the only noise being birds chirping outside of their window combined with Monica’s light snores. As she grabs her glasses, she eventually decides that trying to go back to sleep is fruitless and Darcy gets out of bed while making as little movement as possible. Monica needs every second of sleep she can get.

Grabbing the pants and shirt she set out the night before, Darcy makes her way to the bathroom, being careful to not trip over Hex, who is sleeping on his back in his new bed at the foot of her and Monica’s bed. Hex stires at the movement and looks up at Darcy, whining. 

“Shush, Hex,” she whispers. 

The dog follows her out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Stay here. I’ll feed you in a moment.” As Darcy closes the door Hex lays back down in front of it. 

By the time Darcy’s changed into her clothes for the day and her make up is on, she’s plugging her curling iron in and there’s a knock on the door. Monica opens the door still wearing her pajamas and enters the room with Hex trailing behind her, tongue out and tail wagging. 

“You’re up early,” Monica yawns. 

“You should still be asleep,” Darcy says as she winds her first chunk of hair around the curling iron. 

“Hard to sleep when Hex won’t stop whining in my face.” 

“I told him to wait here,” Darcy groans. “I’m sorry he woke you up.” 

“It’s not a big deal, Darce.” Monica wraps her arms around Darcy’s waist and leans her chin on her shoulder, staring at them in the mirror. She does this almost every morning, and every time Darcy’s heart does flips inside her chest. She’s fallen for this girl, and she’s fallen far. “I love how you feel in my arms,” Monica murmurs. 

Darcy is quite certain the rush of emotions that hits her is threatening to consume her whole. Everything is still so surreal, Monica, actually hers, standing with her, them both happy despite everything they’ve been through, not to mention their dog, it’s a trance that Darcy is terrified she’ll wake from at any moment. 

But she hasn’t woken from it yet, and she’s pretty sure that if this was in fact some sort of trance that the Hex left her in, it would have ended months ago. 

“I wish we didn’t have work today,” is all Darcy can say. About half of her hair is curled now, and Monica moves her head to Darcy’s other shoulder so she can curl the other side. “We could watch movies and eat cupcakes all day…” 

Monica smiles at her in the mirror. “We can do that this weekend.”

“That’s so far away though.”

“It’s in two days, Darcy.” 

“It still feels like a long time,” she says as she curls her final chunk of hair. Darcy sets the curling iron down and straightens her glasses out. “Can you check?” 

“Sure.” Monica lets go of her, and Darcy immediately misses the contact. She checks the back of her head to make sure there aren’t any embarrassingly uncurled sections, and gives a thumbs up in the mirror. 

“You’re absolutely sure we can’t skip work today?” Darcy asks again. She already knows the answer, but it doesn’t hurt to try. 

“Positive,” Monica says. “But this weekend? Just us, and Hex.” She motions to the dog, who is laying at their feet. “I think he’s hungry.” 

“Probably,” Darcy laughs. “I don’t know how I’m going to focus today, but I’ll get through it.” 

“You better.” Monica steps really close to Darcy, causing her to back into the sink with nowhere else to go. Their faces are inches apart, and Darcy thinks for a second Monica is going to kiss her, and suddenly she’s speechless when instead Monica smiles. “Or no cupcakes.” 

Darcy laughs, lightly pushing her away. “I’m gonna go feed the dog.” 

“Good.” 

As Darcy walks to the kitchen with Hex trailing behind her, she takes a moment to once again process everything that has happened recently, and still, she can’t help but think about how shocking it is that this is her life. And while she wishes Monica had slept for a little longer, she’s glad she gets little moments with her, and their new family member, who’s currently chasing his tail while waiting for his food. For what feels like the tenth time that morning, Darcy smiles.


End file.
